Siempre estubo ahi
by Maaru-chan
Summary: Porque ella siempre estuvo ahi, amandolo esperandolo cuando el era el unico que se rehusaba a dejar que ese sentimiento saliera a flote, aun cuando sabia que era la persona con quien queria pasar el resto de su vida


Pase la mitad de mi vida buscándote, cuando todos me ignoraban y me hacían aun lado tu llegaste diciendo que te parecía hermoso. Lo primero que pensé fue que eras alguien graciosa, sin embargo tus palabras me hicieron muy feliz, yo no sé mucho acerca de sentimientos o amor, nunca los eh experimentado es por eso que te eh hecho llorar tanto.

-eres un idiota- volviste a decirme mientras salías molesta

-¿Qué hice?- dije en voz alta, ignorando que estabas al otro lado de la puerta esperando que fuera tras de ti.

Cierro mis ojos y de nuevo vuelvo a caer en las tinieblas, soñando con personas en las que no debería pensar, viviendo recuerdos que no me pertenecerán jamás , pero que siempre están presentes… atormentándome

-Yakumo-kun- escucho la voz de alguien pero no puedo despertar- despierta- siento como si un balde de agua helada hubiera caído sobre mí y despierto exaltado, estas asustada pero me sonríes- ¿estás bien?-

-si –te respondo mientras me siento y comienzo a desbotonar mi camisa

-pero que haces-dices avergonzada mientras volteas a otra parte, no entiendo por qué reaccionas así, pero paro

-¿se supone que muera de un resfriado solo porque te molesta que me quite la playera?- pregunto mientras sigo desabrochando, no dices nada solo te quedas mirando y pensando no se qué tantas cosas, no te entiendo eso me pone mal- ¿ qué es eso?- pregunto señalando el paquete sobre la mesa

-oh, es la cena- dices mientras te pones de pie y entras a la cocina, hace unos años que nos graduamos y aun así entras como si fuera tu casa, no me molesta solo me parece extraño ya deberías estar casada.

Pienso en ello y algo en mi se siente extraño como si molestara ese pensamiento, no lo entiendo que es esto. Escucho algo romperse y de inmediato me pongo de pie te busco en la cocina, tan tonta como siempre

-¿qué demonios hiciese Haruka, ese era el único plato?-

-Yakumo-kun tienes un grave problema, que nadie te ah dicho que esto podría pasar-

-claro, solo una boba rompe la vajilla- digo sarcástico mientras salgo de ahí.

Luego de un rato, comenzamos a comer, ella comienza a hablar de lo que ha hecho en su trabajo y sus deseos para el futuro, solo la escucho su voz tiene algo que me hace sentir tranquilo.

-¿Qué piensas que pasara con nosotros?-pregunta tomándome por sorpresa

-¿a qué te refieres pasa?- pregunto

-no,…..no es nada- dice mientras se pone de pie y va al baño, me pongo de pie y la sigo pero cierra la puerta

- Haruka, ¿estás bien?- pregunto mientras toco con fuerza e intento abrir la puerta, pero no responde y entonces la escucho sollozar –si no abras te juro que entrare a la fuerza- digo un poco alterado

-estoy bien- dice mientras abre la puerta, sus ojos están húmedos

-¿Por qué estas así?- le pregunto mientras me recargo en el marco del baño y la observo lavarse la cara

-no , es nada Yakumo-kun, solo soy idiota tu lo has dicho siempre- dice mientras sonríe y sale del baño

-odio que hagas eso- le digo mientras la tomo de la muñeca y la obligo a parar su marcha

- ¿Qué se supone estoy haciendo?- dice con la voz temblorosa y desviando la mirada

-esto, que me ocultes cosas ¿Qué pasa?- digo un tanto molesto

-¡no es nada ya te dije!- dice molesta, la suelto y ella comienza a tomar sus cosas, pero se que esta llorando ,la sigo y no dejo que abra la puerta

-¿Qué está pasando Haruka?- pregunto esta vez con la intención de no dejarla ir hasta que responda

-siempre eres así…- dice finalmente con la voz temblorosa- aparentando que no sabes lo que siento… ¿tan molestos son mis sentimientos por ti?- dice finalmente.

-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto sin entender a que se refiere

-lo vez.. ignoras lo que sabes que siento aun cuando eh estado a tu lado todos estos años- dice mientras suelta sus cosas y caen al suelo –yo …. No puedo seguir viviendo así, estando enamorada de ti cuando tu ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de rechazarme adecuadamente- suelta finalmente, dejándome helado… de qué demonios esta hablado…no Haruka ¿Por qué?, ella ….. acaso esta loca.

-Haruka- le susurro mientras le abrazo- ¿porque no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunto aun cuando suena estúpido, ella no me dice nada- sabes que no podemos estar juntos….soy peligroso – le digo

-no es verdad..- responde ella mientras su voz se quiebra de nuevo e intenta hogar su llanto

-sabes que es verdad…. El jamás me dejara a menos que tenga mi cuerpo- digo mientras me aferro a ella con fuerza, ¿por qué actuó así?, neo lose pero ella tiene que estar lejos de mi es peligroso.

-no me importa, eh estado a tu lado todos estos años… no hay nada que no pueda soportar- dice mientras intenta separarse de mi… no la dejo

-las cosas no son tan fáciles- respondo de nuevo- no me perdonaría jamás que te pasara algo que yo pudiera evitar-

-entonces, ¿Por qué haces esto Yakumo-kun?-

-no lose, debo estar muy loco para haberme encariñado con alguien tan poco femenina como tu- te digo intentando hacerte sonreír

-eres tan malo como siempre, a quien llamas poco femenina- me reclamas, empujándome, me rio y tu comienzas a reprenderme, es mejor así.

Han pasado dos años desde eso cada uno sigue siendo igual , a lo que era antes, sigues viniendo a casa casi todos los días y yo conocí una chica con la cual pasar un momento de placer.

-Yakumo-kun…ah. ..-

-Seiri, cierra la boca- digo cuando escucho el estruendo de algo rompiéndose, eres tu me observas incrédula, estas paralizada, yo… mierda…. Olvide avisarle que no viniera hoy..

-yo…- te ríes- lo siento Yakumo –kun , no sabia que tenias novia, lamento haber sido una molestia todo este tiempo- te das la media vuelta y sales corriendo.

-¿Quién es esa niña?- pregunta Seiri

-una amiga- respondo mientras me pongo de pie y salgo tras ella, sin embargo no la encuentro.

Pasan muchas semanas y Haruka no ah vuelto a mi casa, decido irla a buscar a su trabajo pero me dicen que tiene una semana que no se presenta y no se sabe de ella, llamo a la tía para saber si quizá esta con ella pero al parecer no lo sabe, entonces comienzo a preocuparme, llamo a Gotou-san , tal vez el sepa algo pero no es así, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?.

Pasa una semana entera sin que sepa de ella, nadie sabe a dónde fue o que hizo, y entonces visito el templo del tío, si pudiera verla solo una vez más y decirle cuanto la amo, entonces escucho la puerta de su apartamento abrirse, es ella

-Haruka, ¿Dónde has estado?- parece sorprendida, pero su mirada dulce y tranquila no parece ser la misma

-lo siento, te hice preocupar, no era esa mi intención… solo necesitaba estar sola y reflexionar- dice arrastrando cada palabra, esta pálida, su ropa desalineada y sus ojos más que hinchados

-¿has estado llorando?- pregunto aun cuando suena estúpido

-¿Qué quieres Yakumo-kun?, hacerme sentir mas miserable de lo que ya soy , solo márchate- dices mientras rompes en llanto, te tomo entre mis brazos y te beso con fuerza, te resistes me pegas una cachetada

-¿Qué te pasa, ya te enfadaste de tu juguete y ahora bienes por la tonta que esta enamorada de ti?, no me vengas con estupideces- dices molesta mientras te limpias la boca con tu suéter y lágrimas resbalan por tus mejillas

-Haruka, no es así,… yo siento yo solo no quiero perderte- digo mientras intento acercarme a ti y tu retrocedes

-no te entiendo- dices abrazándote a ti misma- intentas decir que me amas pero no podemos estar juntos- ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle, eh pasado todo este tiempo engañándome a mi mismo, yo la amo, la deseo quiero estar con ella y hacerla mía cada noche y cada día…. Entonces porque no solo puedo decírselo?

-si…. Por qué te amo no puedo estar a tu lado- le respondo casi en un susurro

-¿qué? –dices sorprendida mientras volteas a verme, yo no sé qué hacer o cómo reaccionar solo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, no sabes cual importante es tu existencia para mi yo..

-Te amo..- comienzas a llorar de nuevo, no soporto estar más así, me acero a ti y te abrazo tu solo lloras por un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente me hablas

-¿Por qué has tenido que tardar tanto?- me preguntas con la voz cansada

-tal vez porque no soy tan inteligente como parecía- te respondo mientras limpio las lágrimas que corren por tus mejillas

-tal vez…-dice ella, mientras me acerco y finalmente roso sus labios con los míos.

Han pasado tantos años desde que conocí a Haruka que a veces me pregunto qué es lo que hubiera pasado si no la hubiera conocido, por eso se que no puedo estar ni un solo instante más sin ella

-Haruka- le susurró al oído

-¿que.?.- respondo

-cásate conmigo – suelto sin mas

-¿de que estas hablando?- dice ella un poco sorprendida

-no creo que vaya poder resistir mas no poder hacerte mía- le susurro nuevamente, provocando que se sonroje tanto- ¿Qué pasa ,por qué reaccionas así , no es como que fueras virgen verdad?- observo su rostro y está completamente rojo…no puede ser..-Haruka… ¿eres virgen?- pregunto sorprendido

-¡cierra la boca, Yakumo-kun idiota!-

-pero porque reaccionas así, solo cásate conmigo y solucionamos el problema –

-¡cállate!- esta chica están inocente.

Finalmente logre después de mucho insistirle, nos casamos, ella se veía tan hermosa con el vestido de novia, yo realmente maldecía tener que ponerme aquel molesto traje negro, pero cuando la mire entrar todo aquello había valido la pena, fue algo sencillo, solo su madre, Gotou-san y su pequeña familia , junto a la pequeña Nao-chan . la ceremonia fue tan rápida , que no podía apartar mi vista de Haruka, tanto resistirme a no estar a su lado para terminar pidiéndole matrimonio, esto no es para nada lógico lose pero , termine enamorándome de esta chica nada femenina, cuando finalmente nos besamos, le susurre al oído

-prepárate para esta noche mi querida esposa- solo observar su rostro que tomo mil colores, todos pudieron imaginar lo que le había dicho.

Esta chica realmente es algo, el festejo fue sencillo, algo familiar y solo de nosotros. Nos fuimos a Okinawa a pasar la luna de miel, ella estaba ansiosa pero no tanto como yo de finalmente estar con ella.

-que bonita vista hay desde aquí- dijo después de tomarse una ducha

-lose- respondí mientras salía del baño solo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura,

-tienes…¡Yakumo-kun! Que haces con solo una toalla amarrada a la cintura- dijo un tanto sonrojada mientras retrocedía

-tranquila Haruka- le susurre al oído cuando finalmente la atrape entre mis brazos- no te obligare a hacer nada que no desees- busque sus labios, la bese como tanto había deseado todo este tiempo y fui conduciéndonos a ambos a la cama, podía sentir como su respiración se agitaba, cuando finalmente nos separamos por falta de aire, sus ojos tenían un brillo que nunca había visto en ella y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, se sentó en la cama y le dije- si quieres que me detenga…. Solo dímelo- le dije por última vez mientras besaba sus labios y comenzaba a retirar la única prenda que la separaba de su desnudes.

-si eres tu….está bien- me sonrió mientras me colocaba sobre ella –Te amo Yakumo- kun-

-Te amo Haruka-

Comencé despacio, pues sabia que era su primera vez, me sentía tan bien en saber que ningún otro hombre había tocado lo que yo estaba por tocar, bese su cuello, sus pechos , su abdomen … y volví a sus labios mientras me deshacía de la toalla que comenzaba a estorbarme, ella estaba nerviosa, tenia miedo

-esto te dolerá un poco- le advertí.. mientras acariciaba su rostro y miraba sus hermoso ojos

-está bien- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y volvía a besarla

Al principio, entre con cuidado poco a poco conteniéndome lo mas que podía por no lastimarla, cuando finalmente llegue a su parte mas delicada tuve que dar una envestida y ella dejo escapar un pequeño quejido acompañado de unas lagrimas

-¿estás bien?- pregunte

-sí..-asintió riendo como tonta, esta chica realmente es algo

Espere hasta que comenzara a acostumbrarse a ello y empecé a moverme con tranquilidad, poco a poco el dolor que sentía se convirtió en placer hasta que ambos terminamos lo que habíamos comenzado.

-no sabes cuánto te amo- le susurre mientras ella se recostaba en mi pecho y nos tapaba a ambos con una sabana

-yo también Yakumo-kun- susurro mientras se perdía en el mundo de los sueños

Esa fue la primera vez que estuve con ella y fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida.

Pasaron los años hasta que Haruka me dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada, en ese momento estaba tan aterrado yo… tenia miedo de traer a un hijo al mundo que pudiese tener el mismo don que yo, Haruka me decía que era una bendición que no debíamos tener que era un bebe producto de nuestro amor, pero yo temia que ese bebe también tuviera la maldición con la que había cargado todo este tiempo, pero no fue así.

Tuvimos un hermoso bebe, que tenia los ojos de Haruka y el color de cabello mío, era tan pequeño que no quería entregárselo a nadie.

-te dije que todo estaría bien- me dijo ella mientras cargaba al bebe

-lose…- respondi mientras observaba el hermoso regalo que ella me había dado.

Pasaron tantos años para que me diera cuenta que ella era la mujer con la que la persona con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida siempre había estado ahí, y yo había sido el idiota terco quien jamas había apreciado aquello, llamándola poco femenina aun cuando no lo pensaba, amándola en secreto y temiendo amarla por que podrían arrebatármela

-Te amor Haruka-

-yo Tambien Yakumo –Kun-

Fin.


End file.
